


Not The First Kiss

by maartiinkaa



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Body Swap Scene, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartiinkaa/pseuds/maartiinkaa
Summary: You've just averted Armageddon and someone, who you've been in love with for 6000 years, has accepted an invitation to spend a night in your flat. What happens next?





	Not The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Good Omens fanfic. I've wanted to write it for quite a long time. I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Like always, many thanks to my amazing beta [sherlockandjohn2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockandjohn2010)

_‘You don’t have a side anymore. Neither of us do. We’re on our own side…’_

Aziraphale is taken aback but also excited by Crowley’s offer. He had never been in his flat before. Crowley never invited him. It was probably for the best. Aziraphale would have said no, anyway. It’s quite a big step from public places, or even from his bookshop. He didn’t dare to cross that line, to be that close to his demon. It could all go horribly wrong. They could still pretend their meetings were random. Until now. 

He realises Crowley asked him something and he hasn’t answered yet. He hesitantly agrees and sees Crowley’s face brightens a bit at his reply. Or, maybe it's only wishful thinking. He is never sure with those fancy sunglasses his friend wears almost all the time.

During the bus ride, Aziraphale lets himself relax a bit. It’s been hell of a day, quite literally. They’ve just saved the world. Well, technically it was Adam and his friends, but they helped. It was actually Crowley who stopped time and had that important conversation with the supposed Antichrist. He did it because Aziraphale told him he would never speak to him otherwise. Is it really that big a deal for him? He glances at Crowley who’s looking out of the window, hands folded in his lap.

Crowley’s mind is racing. They averted Armageddon only a few hours ago and now they are heading home. The angel, whom he’s been in love with for 6000 years, is sitting next to him. Not exactly touching but he can sense the warmth radiating from him. He always experiences those strange but pleasant feelings when he is that close to Aziraphale. He is also scared what the freedom from their respect bosses will bring to them. He is worried he’ll slip up and confesses his love. He can’t let it happen. He can’t ruin their precious friendship. Aziraphale would be disgusted with him.

Aziraphale shifts nervously beside him. He wants to reach for Crowley’s hand and hold it, quite desperately, but there is no time for sentiment. Not now when their head offices are coming for them. He’s sure about it. They committed treason. He needs to think. He has to come up with something. He won’t allow them to hurt Crowley!

The bus stops in front of Crowley’s building in Mayfair. There is still complete silence between them when they step into Crowley’s apartment. It’s very modern. Aziraphale can tell the demon is changing the furniture all the time. It wasn’t cosy and comfortable like his bookshop, but it’s all very Crowley, so Aziraphale finds the place quite lovely.  
‘Maybe you could show me around?’  
Crowley is silent. He never imagined his angel actually would actually be present in his private rooms. Well, this probably wasn’t the best word to use; in truth, he’d imagined it quite a lot, but now it’s reality. It’s almost intimate. Although Aziraphale definitely doesn’t feel it that way. He simply has nowhere else to go. ‘Crowley?’ ‘Yes, yes, Angel. I’ll give you a small tour.’

They stop in a living room. The first thing Aziraphale notices is a massive golden chair.  
‘A throne, really?’, he can’t help but laugh.  
‘I enjoy sitting on it when I talk to Hastur!’  
‘This sofa doesn’t look too comfortable, either’, the angel says, pointing to a white leather couch.  
‘I suppose it’s not, I never use it, but it looks stylish, don’t you think?’

Aziraphale is already on his way to the other room; Crowley hears him whispering sweet things to his plants.  
‘Don’t be so nice to them! I don’t want them to get used to that.’  
‘They are gorgeous, dear. You never said anything about having them.’  
‘Well, you would’ve wanted to see them and…’ he trails off.  
‘And what?’  
‘You would’ve come and actually been here.’  
‘Yes, that’s the purpose of visiting a friend, Crowley. And I am here now. What has changed?’  
‘You have no other place to go. I couldn’t let you go back to your…’ he stops himself when he sees the painful expression on Aziraphale’s face.  
‘I’m so sorry, Angel. I didn’t want to bring your bookshop into the conversation. I apologise.’  
‘I’m not sad because of the bookshop, Crowley! Well, I am, but this is about something else.’  
‘Something else?’  
‘Yes, can we sit? I think it’s time to discuss it.’  
‘Okay. We can go back to the living room and try that sofa finally’, Crowley desperately wants to cover his nervousness with joking.

Aziraphale spots a magnificent statue on their way back. It’s two angels, wrestling? He’s staring at it for a long time.  
‘Angel?’  
‘Crowley. It’s quite…. They are…’ Aziraphale’s cheeks are getting pink.  
‘It’s impressive, isn’t it? Evil winning over Good.’  
‘Are you sure they’re fighting?’  
‘What else does it look like?’  
Aziraphale, fantasising about himself being that close to Crowley, isn’t able to respond with anything clever.  
‘Yeah, you’re right. They’re wrestling.’ 

‘Well, you wanted to talk. Care to share what it’s about? What made you sad before if not the bookshop?’  
Aziraphale clears his throat. ‘You said you didn’t tell me about your plants because you didn’t want me to come here.’  
‘I didn’t want to make you sad. It was a joke. I know you’d be too nice to them and I can’t allow that.’  
‘Stop it!! Just stop, please? I’m tired with all the pretending and turning everything into jokes.’  
Crowley’s gone very still in sight of this unexpected outburst.  
‘Tell me the truth, dear’, Aziraphale says with a calmer voice.  
‘I don’t think you’ll like it, Angel.’  
‘I’m not so sure. And please, Crowley, this is a serious conversation, let me see your eyes. There is no need to hide them when it’s only us. Besides, I love your eyes.’  
‘You do?’ Crowley puts his sunglasses carefully in his pocket.  
‘Yes, quite a lot I’d say. That amber colour in them is gorgeous’, Aziraphale shifts closer, ‘Dearest, please be honest with me. It’s all I’m asking for.’  
‘Okay then’, Crowley’s hands are shaking and he isn’t able to look at Aziraphale’s eyes, ‘The truth is, I love you, Angel. I mean, I’m in love with you.’  
The angel gasps next to him, ‘How long?’

‘Probably since The Garden.’  
‘But that’s 6000 years!’  
‘As if I don’t know. I know you can’t love me back. I was scared about you visiting me here because one day I could slip and tell you the truth. Wait, before you say something. I believe you like me too - you like everything - but it’s not the same.’  
‘Oh, my dearest, look at me, please!’ something in Aziraphale’s voice makes Crowley obey. He sees tears making their way down from his angel’s eyes.  
‘I’m so sorry, I fucked this up. But you wanted me to be honest and I…’  
Aziraphale interrupts him, ‘Listen to me for a while, please. There is no reason for you to apologise. It’s actually me who should do it. I’ve been a coward for all those years. I could have said something in Paris in 1793 when I realised for the first time, or in 1941 when you saved me and all the books. I should have definitely said it in 1967, but I was so terrified they would hurt you, so I came up with that awful thing I told you instead’ he’s crying now.  
Crowley doesn’t know what to do, he isn’t sure what the angel is implying, or he probably doesn’t dare to be that hopeful. He also hates seeing Aziraphale crying.  
‘What is it you should have told me?’ Crowley puts his hand on the angel’s cheek and wipes the tears.  
Aziraphale smiles and leans into the touch.  
‘I love you too, Crowley. Not that way I love humans, or food, or the books. I’m desperately in love with you.’  
The demon can’t hold himself anymore and he kisses the angel like he wanted to for so long. A sweet approving sound escapes from Aziraphale’s mouth while he puts his hands into Crowley’s hair and brings him even closer. They’re grateful they don’t need air for breathing because pulling apart is unacceptable in this moment. When they do after many minutes, they’re grinning like two fools.

‘You know this wasn’t our first kiss.’  
‘Not even our second. I remember our first one quite well. It was after our dinner at that Petronius’ restaurant in Rome.’  
‘I couldn’t help myself. It was the first time when you approached me by yourself and you wanted to spend more time with me.’  
‘Yes, you had kissed me and I didn’t see you for another five centuries then.’  
‘I was overwhelmed. You didn’t do much better when you kissed me after Hamlet.’  
‘I was so happy it was a success. And it was because of you. Then I got scared I messed up.’  
‘You can’t mess up with kissing me.’  
‘Then, maybe, we should continue with it if we live through whatever Heaven and Hell are preparing for us?’  
‘Sure.’  
‘Crowley! If we want this, us, we have to focus on solving the problem with our head offices!’  
‘I know.’  
‘I was thinking about the Agnes prophecy. I might have found a way to get us out of this. But it won’t be easy. Do you trust me?’  
‘Absolutely!’ And he means it. He knows he trusts no one but Aziraphale.  
‘So, what’s the plan?’

***

‘It sounds very dangerous but I think it could work if we do it the right way.’  
‘Believe me, I was thinking about it a lot, and I don’t see many other options for us. Let’s do it.’  
‘Now? Don’t you think it could wait until morning? I’m quite tired.’  
‘I’m exhausted too and I think we can benefit from some sleep but it would be great to get used to, you know, a different body.’  
‘Okay. So, how are we going to do that? I can’t remember how possessing a body works anymore. I’ve been stuck with this one for millennia.’  
‘Have you never tried to possess anyone? Not that I’m complaining. I’m rather fond of your body. But demons do those things, right?’  
‘They do but I’m not a typical demon after all, am I?’  
‘You’re not and I’m grateful. Just give me your hand and think about being inside me… my body. Spiritually I mean.’  
‘Right. Of course, that shouldn’t be hard.’

They join their hands but Crowley isn’t able to bring himself to focus on anything else than the warm touch of his angel’s hand. Aziraphale can see him struggling.  
‘Try to close your eyes, dear!’  
Crowley obeys and after what seems like an eternity, but is actually only a few seconds, they open their eyes again. Nothing feels different at first but then he realises that his own face is gazing at him from other side of the sofa. What a strange feeling.

‘That was quite something!’ Aziraphale is the first who breaks the spell of the moment.  
‘It was’, it made Crowley almost speechless, and that doesn’t happen a lot.  
‘Did you feel it?’  
‘Yes, I did. Your soul is beautiful.’  
‘So is yours. And when they touched for that brief moment!’  
‘It was wonderful, love.’  
‘Crowley? You’ve just called me love.’  
‘And? I thought we settled our feelings an hour ago.’  
‘We did but it still feels unbelievable to me.’  
‘I know, love. So, what now?’  
‘We should rest a little. To be prepared for whatever comes. Where’s your bedroom?’  
‘It’s up… upstairs.’  
‘Lead the way, then!’

They take their clothes off and stand only in their underwear beside Crowley’s large bed. They don’t know how to pursue things further.  
‘Maybe we could lie down?’ Crowley suggests.  
‘Okay. Your bed looks quite comfortable. I never sleep but I think I really need it this time.’  
‘Believe me, sleep is good.’

After several quiet moments, Aziraphale can hear Crowley falling asleep next to him. His calm breathing lulls him to his first sleep in centuries, soon after.  
Aziraphale abruptly wakes up with an awareness of something pressed against him. To his horror, he realises it’s Crowley. They ended up in a tight embrace during the night. He would have enjoyed it under different circumstances, but they swapped their bodies. It’s rather awkward to be hugged by his own form. He disentangles himself, takes his, Crowley’s, clothes, and heads to the kitchen to make a cup of cocoa. Everything is so odd. Crowley is taller than him and also very thin, and those tight jeans. How can he wear them?

He is startled by the source of sudden sound behind him. He can see his own eyes looking at him lovingly.  
‘You look good!’  
‘Of course, I do. I look like you now’, Crowley smiles.  
It makes Aziraphale blush.  
‘Do you really think I look good?’  
‘I do, Angel. You’re so soft and warm and…’  
‘I’d like to discuss this topic more but you should go now. They can come anytime.’  
‘Right. If nothing happens, we’ll meet at our usual place in the afternoon. See you soon, Angel!’  
Aziraphale takes Crowley’s hand and kisses it.  
‘This better work out!’  
‘It will’, Crowley says with what he thinks is a reassuring voice, and reluctantly lets go of Aziraphale’s hand.  
Aziraphale’s heart aches as he sees him leaving, but if they want this plan to work, he needs more confidence. Crowley is never terrified. At least he never allows anyone to see he’s terrified. He’s always cool, and confident, and gorgeous, and Aziraphale has to stop thinking about how the demon tastes right now!

***

The plan worked, despite sounding quite impossible, and an angel and a demon are dining at the Ritz. Well, Aziraphale is eating while Crowley is having wine and staring at his best friend with heart eyes hidden behind his shades.  
‘This dessert is delicious, dear. Are you sure you don’t want to try it?’  
Crowley grins mischievously. ‘I have quite a different dessert in my mind, Angel.’  
‘Then I suggest we should go somewhere more private.’ Crowley is surprised by Aziraphale’s steady tone. He’s never sounded that certain about anything, especially not about their relationship. 

‘Yours or mine? I suppose you want to check on your bookshop.’  
‘Plenty of time for that later. I’d prefer your flat if you don’t object. Even though I love my bookshop, your place feels more like home, more personal.’  
Crowley is practically beaming.  
‘Bentley is just around the corner.’

As soon as Crowley settles himself in the driver seat, Bentley starts playing Love of My Life. She has that ability to choose the right song for any moment. The demon can’t wait to be back home with his dear angel. He could simply miracle them into the flat but he enjoys driving Bentley as much as he enjoys his lover’s company. Almost. He speeds up and immediately expects Aziraphale’s objections. But the angel is calmly sitting in his seat even though his face is tensed a little.

‘No comments about my fast driving today?’  
‘Shut up, you! And speed up more, I want to be at yours as soon as possible!’  
Crowley isn’t able to deny anything to his angel.

They stumble into the flat, Crowley shuts the door behind them and then he’s pressed with angelic force against the wall.  
‘Needy, are we?’  
‘Quite so. Do you remember our visit in Tadfield when I called you nice?’  
‘Sure, it was a few days ago.’  
‘You pressed me against the wall just like that. You were so close. I swear If that woman hadn’t appeared, I would have kissed you.’  
‘And I would have kissed you back and not only kissed, probably. I was somewhat aroused by your proximity. Good thing we can make up for it now’  
‘I love you, dearest!’  
‘I love you too, Angel. So much!’

Aziraphale puts Crowley’s glasses away.  
‘This is better. You have beautiful eyes. I wish you didn’t wear those when we are alone. But I have a feeling I’ve already told you.’  
‘I think you did, yesterday. But I’m not sure. The whole day seems like a dream to me now.’  
‘You’re right. But we averted Armageddon; it appears to be quite a real thing. And we got away from our head offices.’  
‘We did. I bet you made quite a performance down there.’  
‘I believe so. They’re a little bit scared of you now.’  
‘I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Can we continue with the kissing business?’  
Angel doesn’t wait anymore and kisses him softly. He puts all his love into the touch of their lips.  
‘I told you this is better than some dessert!’  
‘You’re right and I love desserts.’

‘We should do it more often. The body switch thing, I mean. It’s like having sex without having sex’, Crowley whispers when they pull away.  
‘We might but what about the actual thing?’ Aziraphale’s body is burning and he’s suddenly sweating.  
Crowley finds it absolutely adorable. Everything about his angel is adorable. But he has quite different thoughts in his head right now.  
‘You mean sex? With me?’  
‘Yes, you wily sweet thing. Come on! I already know the way.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos. It always encourages me to write the next one.
> 
> Dear Michael, if you're reading this, I hope you liked the story! :D


End file.
